The Next Step
by Akatsume
Summary: A brief outline of the relationship between Neji and Tenten post timeskip, followed by the tale of the mission that provided the next step. Rated for citrusy situations, implied lemon, and Boner!Neji. Mild drama and a few LOL worthy moments.


The Next Step

The Next Step

Tenten understood well the bond she shared with those around her. Lee, for example, was a brother. It was an easy relationship to understand. Neji was a bit more confusing, for the relationship itself and Tenten's feelings did not synchronize. Neji was endlessly beautiful to her, even in the ugliest of situations. They could be standing over the body of an enemy; Neji covered in grime and sticky blood, but still ravishing. Tenten seemed to recall a moment like this, but that's beside the point. It started in her genin days, a little crush that nipped at her thoughts impatiently. She realized the true beauty of the man she had grown up beside after the first time he had saved her life. Tenten could never forget. Since then, hiding her affections was a game, a little test to see how much she could really reveal before things got weird. Neji seemed unresponsive, but occasionally, she got a good reaction. And by good, I mean funny. As such, they took on a playful tone when around each other, and that translated to friendship. Tenten was satisfied, but something would always want that extra dimension. It was hard sometimes, but Tenten was strong and patient. The next step would become clear soon enough.

Neji was a teenage boy. That's all there was to it when he was young. Tenten was a girl, complete with boobs. That's all there was to it. He began to appreciate her for her after the Chuunin exams, when he realized just how strong she could be and wanted to be. She wasn't just another idiot girl; she was Tenten, a skilled warrior. That was when Neji began to train with her for her benefit, not just for a punching bag. He watched her grow, watched her thrive, and even watched her beat him once. It was the first time he had saved her life that things became a little clearer. She was attractive, in more ways than once. She understood him better than anyone else. She seemed to care when he was brooding or short-tempered. And on top of all that, she was fun. He would never admit it, but sometimes Tenten's little innuendos and taunts were all he needed to brighten his day. If he were the laughing type, she would be the authority on making him laugh. It was like play, something he never did as a true child. Time with her was time well spent, in his opinion, and gradually, he came to realize that he wanted more of her. Not wanting to confuse things, Neji kept quiet about it, certain that fate would provide the next step.

It was a specialty mission this time, assassination and recon; fairly straight up. Tenten had accepted, needing the money and the B-ranking on her kunoichi resume. It did involve a trip to Suna, Tsunade explained, but her skills were needed on this mission and nearly perfect for the job. Her allies would be Kankurou, Neji, and Hinata. Tsunade believed that the squad would work well together and would offset abilities well. The brief went as follows:

Class B

Assignment: Sabaku no Kankurou (Suna), Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten

In effect as of June 5th

Suspicious dealings in residential Suna

Possible smuggling of rare mineral sand

Targets:

Figari Toshuu: Known and dangerous Iwa operative, missing nin. 11 million yen bounty. Techniques include extensive use of explosives. Little is known. Class B.

Kawano Karada: Smuggler, wanted in five nations for smuggling, possession, and/or sale of sedatives, fermented nectar laced with local hallucinogen, rare stud semen (horse), powdered black walrus tail (species under protection), information regarding enemy countries, immigrants without legality, refined A grade peyote, illegally harvested goods such as mineral sands, hero water, aerated mud, healing grasses, and large bred pigs. 5 million yen bounty. May be under protection. Class C.

Enter Suna incognito. No one but officials must know of your presence. Targets have lunch every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday at the Whirling Dervish grill. Learn first of his operations. You have one month to discover the following: possible accomplices, smuggling methods, storage areas, destination of product, source, volume. Assassination to follow immediately. Eliminate both targets. Full report expected upon return.

_Tsunade _

Tenten read over the scroll carefully before passing it along.

"Are there any vices of the smuggler that we could exploit for information?" she asked. Tsunade rested her chin on her fist in thought.

"Women. That is part of why you and Hinata were chosen. Needless to say, you two are the most… voluptuous out of any available kunoichi right now. It was most convenient that your skills and body type would come in handy. Regardless of body type, I would have chosen you two, but this is very helpful. Anyway… report to Kankurou upon arrival. I can't expect you to get anything done when the targets aren't at the locale, so… go see the city, I suppose. Remember to stay focused, though. Kankurou's contact information specifies that you be at the border of the country by noon tomorrow. I suggest you leave now. Neji is in charge."

She rotated her chair to face the large glass panel behind her desk. Hinata was the last to read the scroll. The younger Hyuuga set it on the desk before trailing Neji out the door. They had one hour to prepare before leaving if they were to make it on time.

Tenten returned immediately home to fetch her travel pack for the journey there and back. It contained a compact sleeping pad, fire-starting equipment, a military grade knife that she could dull for practical purposes, a canteen, and some dry food. She packed also a collapsible spit for roasting and rain fly that she could set up for shelter. It was basically a tented roof with no sides that would shield from the weather. This and her three large scrolls she hefted over her shoulders. It had taken no more than fifteen minutes. With one last thought, she grabbed a packet of purification tablets for water. Her mental checklist had no more boxes to fill, and so Tenten locked the door behind her and walked to the city gates.

Neji was there already, and Hinata arrived not minutes later. With one brief word, Neji spurred them on, leaping above Tenten to a nearby branch. He was playing it safe by going through the forest instead of taking the roads. They travelled like this for six long hours, making good time. The elder Hyuuga allowed a half-hours time to rest and eat because they were ahead of schedule. The sun would set in about two and a half hours. Tenten wasn't certain if he would make them travel through the night. She could see, at the peak of her leaps, the beaten path not thee meters beside them. It was consistent with their path.

They travelled into midnight and out, before stopping at approximately 2 AM to sleep until the sunrise. Tenten figured four hours. It was enough for ninja of their stature. Conversation was sparse throughout the trip, and never involved Neji. Hinata seemed introverted as always, but there was an unspoken truth in her words. Neji seemed aware of it too. There was something that needed to be said, but Hinata seemed frightened to tell her. Tenten ignored the large neon pink elephant in the camp for the time being, but it certainly couldn't stay there for long.

Fifteen minutes to pack up and they were on by sunrise. They had six more hours to the border.

During the last hour of travel, Hinata shifted her pace to be beside Tenten.

"There is… something I must tell you, Tenten. It's about Neji." She said softly, just enough for Tenten to hear over the wind. Neji, who was ahead of them, seemed oblivious.

"Okay, Hinata. Thank you." Tenten replied, no louder than her companion. They exchanged small smiled before Neji called back.

"I see the border. It should be in sight in about fifteen minutes."

True to his word, the puppet master was present. They arrived about fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. Kankurou was surprisingly pleased.

"Now that you're here…" he drawled. "We can rest." Neji scowled but said nothing. "If you're wondering it's because we can't get in until nightfall. They're watching the border not far from here. No doubt in cahoots with your guy. We could handle them easily, but if just one escapes than the whole mission is gone. So I'd rather we sit tight."

Neji softened slightly.

"That's six hours…" Hinata mumbled, unsure of how to use her time.

"I suggest you practice something." Neji replied. "If it's alright."

Kankurou nodded sagely.

"They won't notice."

Kankurou watched the Hyuugas for the duration. Tenten was tempted, but she had been sparring with Neji for years. She's seen it all by now. Hinata and Neji exchanged soft blows, sparring not for training but for entertainment. It was light, a tad playful, and near harmless. Tenten found herself watching anyway. They moved with the same tempo, it seemed. Graceful and aligned, giving and taking like the ebb and flow of a soft ocean wave. Not a single blow hit target on either side. Neji seemed bored, almost, his weaving strikes effortless. Hinata was breathing with more difficulty, but was not panting. She obviously was a bit clumsier than her cousin, her movement basic but effective. Tenten hadn't sparred with Hinata but figured that they would be about on the same level. Hinata was better at avoidance and defense than offensive maneuvers, something that Neji was skilled at. Neji didn't have to work on his close combat defense so much because of the kaiten. Hinata did have her technique, but it still took time to develop the chakra net. Tenten could see that her jutsu and chakra control were moderately better than Neji's. It became the most interesting to watch just as the sun began setting. She resisted the urge to huff.

They waited a bit more for total darkness before creeping up to the country border. Kankurou opened the gate soundlessly, and they slipped through the night air like the breeze itself. This was part of Tenten's element. She loved being silent and quick, stock still in the shadows with not so much a breath. She was a tree, a leaf on the ground, a blade of grass. It thrilled her to some extent. Kankurou probably felt the same. She had heard of his technique and pondered the level of concealment he must be able to achieve. It was impressive just to think about. As it was now, Tenten was following the ghostly white of Neji's robe in the dark, occasionally losing sight of it. They crept this way until morning, when Kankurou hustled them into the dry shrubs of pre-desert territory by the waxing light. The sky was aglow by the time they entered the warming sands. They had taken twelve hours to make a six-hour journey. They could reach the city by noon.

Kankurou led them through the pass just as the sun was coming to its apex. Tenten hated the desert. The ninja on guard did not so much as glance at them as they passed, and immediately after exiting the passage, Kankurou took them on a roundabout route to the Hokage building. They entered through the side, directly into the wing that contained chambers for the Kazekage's family. It was quiet inside but for the distant hum of a meeting in the other wing. Gaara was most likely there.

The walls were made of hardened sands and clay, and stayed surprisingly cool despite the heat. Carpet shifted softly beneath her feet. Long rugs had been laid over raw sand floors. It felt wonderful, and surely would feel better with bare feet. She smiled to herself at the thought. Maybe she could try it later. At the moment, Kankurou was leading them to some empty rooms.

The rooms were furnished in red. It complemented the light brown walls and floor. Two rooms were conjoined by a large double doorway, though there was no door. They shared a balcony that looked out over the city. Tenten was amazed at the architecture of Suna. The city looked like a termite colony. Larger buildings resembled mounds, shooting up to amazing heights. Little round windows punctured the thick sand walls. Town square was a perfect square. A few solid businesses crowded around the large granite slab that marked the square. In the center was a statue of Chiyo. Tenten smiled. The residential building looked like overturned bowls, sometimes interconnected with a rounded hallway that reminded her of cardboard tubes, sliced in half lengthwise. Other building were all cube-shaped, some with little canvas flaps to provide an awning. That looked like the merchant square.

Neji sighed, distracting her momentarily.

"Well, it's only Monday. I suggest we get settled first. I don't know about you two, but I'd like to visit the town a little. We might have to disguise ourselves, though."

"No problem." Kankurou replied. "I'll get you guys some standard robes. They're pretty easy to hide in. You Hyuugas might want to pick up some sunglasses or something…"

"Thanks." Neji said simply, nodding at the Suna nin. Tenten moved from her place on the balcony to stand beside her teammates. "Let's unpack."

Tenten had brought one change of clothes, and some civilian clothes. She did bring a bit of her savings, just in case anything struck her fancy. For the meantime, Tenten checked her equipment, kicked her pack and scrolls under the bed, and sat down on it. Travelling light was part of her nature.

Kankurou returned with the robes not long after, and Tenten was pleased to discover that they came with a head covering as well. She could even wrap a portion around the lower part of her face. They changed and left, meeting Temari just outside. She said she would show them around, get them acquainted with the city and culture. Tenten was thrilled.

Street musicians filled the air with rhythm and faint tunes from tiny double-reed instruments, and local string instruments to accompany. Little tambourines and bells chimed out the tempo. Sometimes, a singer would warble in the local dialect. The air was equally filled with smells, smells of sand and spice and cooking meat. It was not long before their appetites got the better of them. Temari led them to her favorite kiosk, where they each got a kabob of spiced lamb. Sheep and goats were easy to take care of in the heat, for they had been bred over thousands of years to become hardy in desert conditions. They didn't taste too bad, either, Tenten thought. The spice was amazingly potent, and complemented the meat well. It left tingles on her tongue because it was so hot, but it was savory and had a good flavor. She was well satiated by the end of that kabob. Neji, who did not tolerate spicy foods well, insisted on buying a drink from a different kiosk. He ordered juice of a local fruit, which turned out to be very sweet and clear. It was an odd dark pink.

They returned before dark, realizing then just how tired they had become. Tenten stripped immediately down to her underwear and crawled in bed. Neji hastily crossed through the doorway into his room. She didn't see him until the morning.

Late that night, Hinata shook her awake. Tenten's senses had been attuned to the state of the room subconsciously, causing her to wake immediately. Hinata looked mildly distraught but in no danger. The elder kunoichi relaxed a fraction.

"Hinata? What," she began, but the Hyuuga silenced her.

"Listen. Neji-nii-san has been having dreams of you. I've been standing by too long to not do anything now. I think he has feelings for you, Tenten. He shares his dreams with me sometimes, when they concern him. He dreams of you often. Perhaps right now."

They both stole an awed glance through the doorframe, as though Neji was a sleeping centaur or some other such rare creature that they had caught in the midst of rest; one that they daren't approach. Tenten processed the information slowly, due to the hour and the oddity of the information itself.

"What is… the nature of these dreams?" she asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know. Hinata glanced back suddenly.

"We'll talk later."

The morning light came swiftly. It took a long time for the sun itself to come into view due to Suna's position inside the rock cliffs. The sky brightened quickly, however. Tenten, a late riser, stumbled to the shared bathroom after both of her teammates. Neji emerged as she approached the door. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, pausing in the doorway. During the brief impasse, Tenten rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to say something coherent.

"Morning." Was the end result. Neji looked mildly amused at the sleepy girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the fact that she was in her underwear, and shifted her aside so that he could exit the bathroom. He then turned around, pushed her through the door, and sighed. Slowly but surely, his control was thinning.

Tenten finished her sponge bath by the time the sun had begun to peek over the cliffs. Mid-morning, she thought. As Temari had explained the day before, Tenten began to rub her skin with refined sand. It felt abrasive and silken simultaneously, and left her with wonderfully soft skin. She hummed, pulling on some fresh clothes. Hinata, Neji, and Kankurou were waiting for her at the table on the balcony.

They began to establish a plan.

The next morning, Tenten and Hinata were up early to be disguised. In the meantime, the boys would collect information during lunch, where the suspect was supposed to be. New information had come to light during their travels. The suspect had also been having dinner and drinks at a local bar several nights in a row. The girls would come into play then.

They met with Kankurou and Neji after lunch.

"We managed to confirm that he is smuggling mineral sands out of the country. The last shipment was apparently over 23 Kg. That's quite a lot, for the amount that is used in the city. We still don't know how he's shipping it, or to where, but that's what you can find out tonight. There are still a few hours." Neji said, trying to keep himself from feeling horrified at his cousin's appearance and aroused at Tenten's.

Hinata had been placed in a skin-tight navy strapless dress. It hugged her curves and pushed up her breasts. Temari loaned her a pair of strappy heels and applied some cool-toned lip gloss and eye shadow. She looked so innocent, and yet so… not.

Tenten had been played up with a Chinese-style dress that came to her mid-thigh, though the slits came to her hips. The collar came open in a circle below her clavicle, allowing a flash of cleavage. It also accentuated her hips and waist. Temari had given her some red flats, and also a pair of thigh-high sheer pink stockings. The garters were visible if her skirt moved just right. She had been made up with warm tones, a rich red lipstick, and her hair in one bun, with strands falling around her face in addition to her bangs. Neji, still being a young man, felt what could only be described as a boner.

They hung around in the apartment for a while, the girls discussing different little seduction techniques. Neji pulled a chair up to the balcony, trying not to think too hard about Tenten. Conveniently, he had paperwork to do, and so held the papers on top of a clipboard over his lap. It wasn't long before Tenten came slinking out onto the balcony. He pretended not to notice.

She flashed him a sexy red-lipped smile and sat down beside him. Her elbows came to rest on the railing as she leaned over, her back arching deliciously and her cleavage pressing at the tight silk of her dress. Neji thought ferociously of Lee to try to purge his lust. It worked for a moment.

"I'm so exhausted, Neji." She purred, stretching back. "Aren't you? It's been such a… long day."

"I suppose." He said, without enthusiasm. Perhaps he was too bland. It seemed obvious to Tenten. She pouted cutely, turning to lean over once more, but this time, resting her arms on his knees. He refused to look at her pert little ass as it stuck out behind her.

"Paperwork?" she scoffed, prying the clipboard gently from his hands. "You could occupy your time so much… better." She finished, one hand crawling up his chest. Her body slid gracefully up until she was on his lap. Tenten's thighs had parted to make room for his waist, and just beyond the short hem and slits of her dress he could see the barest flash of pink panties. He looked up very pointedly.

"Do you want something?" he tried to sound impatient.

"Oh yes." She moaned. "Very much."

Her firm breasts pressed to his chest and he bit back a groan. What the hell was she doing, and why? One hand came to the nape of his neck, the other his thigh. This was possibly worse than any torture he had sustained before, and that was a strong statement coming from an experienced Jounin.

Tenten's hips rotated in a tantalizing motion, and he openly winced. If she hadn't figured out that he had a raging boner by now, he was certain that nobody in her current position could miss it. Her lips were suddenly by his ear, brushing softly like butterfly wings, her voice like black velvet or sweet dark smoke.

"So tell me more about your work, I'm so pleased to hear about a man's life…" she murmured, the hand on his thigh working little patterns. Before he could say anything, she went on.

"You ship things? It seems like so much merchandise; were do you keep it all?"

He almost laughed and cried at the same time.

"Oh," he said simply. "That's what you're up to."

She laughed with a musical quality, peeling herself from his lap.

"Not bad, huh? I can definitely do this?" she bubbled.

"Yeah you're… pretty good." He strained, whipping the clipboard back on his lap. She let out a soft chuckle, a knowing chuckle. If he were any less of a stoic bastard, he would have blushed.

Tenten and Hinata had a brief pep talk before setting out, the two shinobi trailing them to the bar. They saw him immediately. A skinny whip of a man, hawk-nosed and sharp eyed, with no less than three women at his side. His laugh was comical in itself, a brusque guffaw that was uncharacteristic of someone so slight. This was Kawano Karada.

The two women took seats at a nearby table, ordered one drink each and waited for his company to disperse. In the meantime, conversation turned to Neji, and though he didn't know for certain, he had a feeling. From his post at the corner table, he could see Tenten giggling, and could tell by Hinata's posture that she was blushing to the tips of her ears. The other group dispersed eventually, and the man immediately began the search for new meat. As his scanning eyes came to their table Tenten leaned in to Hinata and whispered absolutely nothing sensually into her ear. Although Neji couldn't literally read thoughts, he knew what Mr. Kawano was thinking. It angered him slightly, and he swigged the rest of his drink with a bitter edge. Hinata made sure to brush her calf against Tenten's under the table, and both of them laughed as though on cue. Jackpot.

He swaggered over to the booth, slipping between them and saying something boisterous. They both laughed. A smug little smile came across his cruel mouth. The only consolation that Neji received was that Tenten had been all over him first and that her discomfort was becoming more and more poorly concealed throughout the night.

The three laughed and talked and whispered and touched, until he said something all too casually that made a brief silence fall. Tenten replied in a bit of a business-like way, though coupled it with a flirtatious smile and a promise in the pucker of her lips. She blew the kiss as she stood up, and Hinata grabbed her about the waist. They bumped hips as they walked, sparing one glance over their shoulders. He waved with just his fingers. They smiled, glad to escape. As Neji looked back once before leaving, he noticed the look of supreme disappointment on the man's face, as though something had seriously gone awry. Counting the glasses on the table that didn't belong to Karada, he felt a suspicion grow.

Hinata was fine until they reached the doorway, where she promptly collapsed. She had shown no signs of previous inebriation so… Neji's suspicion was correct. He had drugged them. That bastard.

Hinata was worse than Tenten, and in fact showed symptoms faster. Perhaps Kawano liked her more. Temari, concerned for Hinata, moved her to a room where she could be watched over by a medic, in the case of complications. Tenten was dumped ungracefully in Neji's arms. Apparently she was to drink lots of water and just sleep it off. Neji panicked inwardly.

The first symptoms arrived after Hinata had left, and that was dizziness. More accurately, she fell. He got her onto a bed, but the closest one was his own. She laughed drunkenly, pulling her hair out of its bun.

"Neji…" she slurred, grabbing blindly for his shirt. "Please help me."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant until her hand found his and guided it ungracefully between her legs. He snatched it away. For the first time in his life, Neji stammered.

"T-Tenten, get a grip!" he said, trying to hold her down on the bed. She had been writhing and groping for him tenaciously, which was more difficult to contain due to her ungodly strength. She finally stopped struggling by the time he had her wrists pinned behind her back and was on the bed over her. She giggled up at him.

"Mmm, hold me tighter, please… I can't escape I've been too bad…"

Neji was at loss. His instinct was to let go, but that could be worse. Tenten arched away from the bed, her breath heavy. "Ah, Neji! Please touch me, Neji!" she cried, arching up for just the barest contact. He let go. For the second time that day, he felt what could only be described as a boner. She was acting so desperate for just the slightest touch, it was crazy. He sighed, wondering what to do.

Tenten's dress flopped over his head. That was not a good sign. Thankfully, for the moment he saw nothing but red silk. He heard her laugh drunkenly and pull it away from him. The next sight was not so forgiving. She was laying back, pink panties, garter belt and all, begging for him.

"Neji, Neji! Please touch me, even a little!" she begged, now hefting her breasts through her bra. The bra itself flopped over his head, followed by two pink stockings. Unfortunately, they obscured nothing.

She massaged her now bare breasts, trying to pull him close with her legs. He overbalanced and fell over her, and she kissed him quickly. It was by no means a shy little first kiss. While it may have been both Neji and Tenten's first kiss, it was rather advanced. Ruthlessly, she ravaged his mouth, tongues stroking and sliding. She moaned greedily. Neji had just been promoted to having a _massive_ boner. Again.

Tenten seemed to know instinctively of this promotion, and her hands slid directly to his pants. Neji almost yelped, but tried to distance them a bit. She was holding firmly to his pants however, and had managed to unbutton and unzip them. He did the only logical thing; abandoned his pants in lieu of escape. Neji plopped in a rather undignified manner to the other side of the bed, clawing at the sheets to pull himself the rest of the way. She giggled again, smacking him firmly on the rear. He felt her weight on his back, and he was flipped over. Somehow, she had managed to unbutton his shirt during the struggle, and it now hung open. She growled.

Tenten leaned forward to kiss him again, and he didn't resist. There wasn't much to do now. Her bared breasts pushed against his chest, and he shivered. One hand began to caress him through his boxers, and it took much control not to lift up into the touch. She gave him a squeeze and he groaned slightly.

"Oh, please, Neji!" she moaned, her hips grinding against him. He unwittingly thrusted up, meeting her hips. Tenten let out the most delicious sound, and he had to consciously make an effort not to move. This was pure torture. And although he knew she most likely would not remember these events tomorrow, it was not in a Hyuuga's nature to take advantage of a woman. He took a breath, and tried to speak.

"Tenten. I can't do this."

"Oh, why?" she cried, still rubbing her hips against his erection.

"Tenten. Listen. You've been drugged. You need rest."

"Neji!" she cried.

In an attempt to spare himself, he lifted his thigh to her hips. She began grinding against that instead of his hips. He tried to take the edge off of his lust by thinking of very unsexy things, but it was difficult with a half-naked woman humping his thigh. Particularly when he could feel the wetness through her panties on his leg…

She moaned freely, grinding faster.

"Neji! Neji!" she cried, the wetness seeping through her panties now dripping against his leg. Neji gave a deep breath, forcing himself not to look at the post-orgasmic woman above him.

"Better?" he asked. She responded by falling instantly asleep, her body limp over his. He merely pulled the sheets around them and tried to drift off.

The morning came, and he climbed out of Tenten's hold with some difficulty, finding that his thigh was still slightly moist. He felt very guilty, although it wasn't his fault. He bathed and ate, and went to wake up Tenten after Temari came in and told him about Hinata. She was fine, Temari said, but they had sedated her for safety's sake. The poor girl was hornier than a bitch in heat. Neji inwardly winced, purposely blocking the mental image of his cousin.

Temari left, and he was now faced with the daunting task of waking the girl. He tried shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something and rolled over. He cupped her cheek, turning her face up, uncertain.

"Tenten." He called. Nothing. He tried a bit louder, but still she slept. He leaned down slowly, pondering, before touching his lips to hers briefly. That was a proper first kiss. She stirred. He called her name once more and her eyes fluttered open. She immediately groaned.

"God, I have the worst headache… " She sat up in bed, immediately shrieking and yanking the sheets up. "Why am I topless!"

Neji sighed, feeling cursed by the gods.

"I'll tell you later. You should get ready."

"If this is somehow _your_ fault…!" she yelled. Neji walked out onto the balcony to allow her privacy. Tenten huffed, and he turned around when the bathroom door shut.

"God, what a nightmare." He speculated. "Or maybe it's a wet dream…"

Tenten had bathed quickly and came out in her casual clothes.

"Care to explain?" she said tightly.

"You were drugged." Said Neji simply.

"And?"

"You came on to me."

"And?"

"You humped my leg and fell asleep."

She fell into an embarrassed silence.

"And _you_ took off your _own_ clothes. And some of mine, for that matter."

"Sorry."

"You were drugged. It's not a big deal."

The time passed awkwardly. A few minutes went by. Agonizing minutes. Tenten trying to remember, Neji trying to forget.

"I remember everything he told us. My memory becomes vague just after they took Hinata out. " she said.

"What did you learn?" Neji asked.

"He's got a warehouse in town. It's underground. Based on what he told me, its somewhere on the South side of town. " she responded.

"Great. We'll check it out tonight."

Another silence settled.

"I do sort of remember humping your leg… amongst other things."

Despite himself, Neji chuckled, forehead in palm.

They went shopping that afternoon, partially to see what merchandise Suna held, and partially to get a feel for the city, in case they needed a quick escape. Gradually, their path led south, the most hectic and busy part of the city. Both Neji and Hinata, under the cover of their veils, activated the Byakugan to search what could not be seen. Many confusing alleys twisted and coiled behind the wide street of kiosks that they now traversed. It could be anywhere. Neji focused his search downward, to see if anything was below ground. All homes were underground for the most part, so the search area was still wide. Thankfully, each basement was small. He was searching for an entire warehouse. Tenten, holding two bags of newly purchased items, kept a look out for anything at all.

She felt utterly useless at the moment, but understood something about the Byakugan. It could be a lot like selective hearing in young children. Neji can't focus on everything at once. His brain would explode. She had tried this trick on him during a spar. When Neji looks for chakra, he sees only chakra. No vital signs, nothing. Just chakra. Theoretically, if one were to completely mask chakra when Neji was focusing on just that, they could sneak up on him. So, in a way, Tenten was still seeing things that Neji might miss.

He froze, very suddenly.

"Tenten. Hinata. Memorize this area. Know exactly where this is in the city. We are standing over the warehouse. I just don't know how to get in." he said softly, in a controlled whisper for ninja ears only. Hinata absorbed the area thoroughly, and Tenten reviewed her mental map for accuracy. "Let's head back."

They had a few hours to get ready still. Tenten stripped down to her underwear, but this was part of the routine. She figured that visible weapons were too obvious, things like her large scrolls. Thankfully, weapon concealment was her specialty. Neji approached her as she began the process. Hinata had gone to look around more with Kankurou.

"Tenten. We need to talk about… what happened the other night."

She encouraged him to go on. He watched for a moment as she pulled on the leather sheaths that would allow her to fit weapons on virtually every surface of her body. Her hair was undone. Tenten began with senbon as he continued.

"I think you deserve to know what happened the other night. You expressed quite strongly your desire to… copulate… with me."

She snorted briefly as she slipped poison-tipped senbon into holsters on her forearms.

"You forcibly tried to… fulfill this desire. I was forced to restrain you but let go when you told me that the act of restraint was… exacerbating this desire."

Tenten looked up to let him know that she was listening and began with short swords. Neji watched the first one slip between her breasts.

"Then you… kissed me. Twice in all. And removed your dress and… brassiere."

She snorted again.

"Sounds like you were having fun, eh?"

He resisted the little tug on the corner of his mouth.

"Anyway… You then tried to remove my pants… and I, in an effort to escape, abandoned them. You pinned me, flipped me over…"

"Yes?"

"And your hips… I mean… they… we contacted. Repeatedly. So I offered my thigh in the stead of my… groin. And you… yeah."

"I see. Sounds like a fun night." She joked, strapping a collapsible Bo staff to her leg. At last, after concealing enough weapons to cover the entire bed spread, she pulled on her pants and shirt. Lastly, she put her hair up in two buns, slipping a poisoned senbon into each. Neji was understandably impressed. She finished by putting a scroll in each pocket.

"No hard feelings, Neji. I promise." She said, flashing him a smile. It reminded him of the sexy ruby smile she had given him this time yesterday. Oh damn. Another boner. A weak one, but still…

"No hard feelings…" he murmured to himself sardonically. "Ha ha ha…"

The darkness came, and they set out through the balcony, figuring that leaving through the front door was obvious as well as not fun. Tenten leapt first, angling her descent to be silent in the wind.

Once firmly on the ground, Neji signaled her to follow as he cut a trail over rooftops to the southern edge of the city. The other two met them halfway. Hinata spearheaded the group, now leading them to the entrance of the warehouse that she and Kankurou had investigated earlier. Both Hyuugas advised a sneak attack on the warehouse, for Figari Toshuu was waiting just inside, as they figured she would. By no means was she a terribly strong ninja, but she was quick and clever, and very good with explosives. Tenten had a suspicion that the whole storage unit was rigged. Kankurou offered to end the fight quickly. Not wanting too much trouble, the others agreed. He used a simple jutsu to place himself inside and moments later Ms. Toshuu was banging on the inner walls of Kuroari. The blades within silenced her. Hinata shuddered.

Tenten and Neji began searching for traps to disarm, and sure enough there were several explosive devices wired into the chamber. Tenten disarmed each one, studying the seal on each tag with great interest. Iwa was famous for explosives. Hinata found some documents on a desk and set about memorizing the contents. Kankurou stood watch. They managed to wrap everything up by midnight.

Hinata relayed the contents of the documents to the others at the Kazekage building.

"He's shipping them to Iwa dealers. That explains his accomplice. He was transporting them in shipments of rice. It seems like there should have been more documents there… maybe he's keeping them somewhere else."

"Does he have a house in town?" Tenten asked.

"We'll have to find out tomorrow."

Neji dreamt that night. Tenten was pressed against him, her skin aflame, her flesh bared for him and only him. He, still clothed, was doting upon her body little kisses and caresses, worshipping each naked limb. In the dream, he was about to taste the wanton tang of her womanhood when something reached him from the outside world. One image faded into another as his eyes opened.

"Neji?"

It was Tenten. He grunted. "Neji are you alright? You were making sounds in your sleep."

"I'm fine. You get some rest." He ordered, rolling over in an attempt to recapture the dream where he last left it. Tenten shrugged and climbed back into her bed. A part of Neji cried out then, remembering how they had slept in each others arms the night before. It wasn't in a sexual way, he knew, but just… intimate. He like the feeling of her warm figure and weight in the night. Neji settled for hugging a pillow.

The new day brought intriguing news. Temari knocked on their door early, but Neji was up.

"Yes?" he said.

"I had an analysis run of the drug that Kawano used on your girls. The drug locates certain centers of the brain and enhances the chemical flow there. The main effect is to make you horny, but the person retains a bit of their own free will. They will act on those that appeal to them, or more strongly on those that they harbor feelings for. Your girls would have been relatively safe with that guy. The worst thing that would have happened is they might have come on to each other. How was Tenten, though? Did she react to you at all?"

Neji rubbed his forehead.

"Quite. She humped my leg… in addition to a few other things. Tenten was… surprisingly forceful."

"I see. That girl must have some serious hots for you, boy. Better watch your step."

Temari left, smirking. Neji sighed. He had always harbored a suspicion that his teammate had feelings for him, but fantasies as well? That was… very convenient. He must try to pry the details from her sometime.

She returned late that morning to provide the girls with more clothes. They had to gain information, and quickly. The sooner the better, as far as Neji was concerned. Since they assumed that Hinata was favored by Kawano out of the two, they sent her into the Whirling Dervish alone, though they kept an eye on her, and an ear too. Kankurou took care of that. They talked for a bit, Hinata careful not to eat or drink anything without seeming too intent on doing so, until the man asked a question they had not expected.

"Where's your friend? Is she joining us later?" he probed, clearly hoping.

"Oh. Yes. In fact, you may have to settle for just her. I could have other plans tonight." Hinata covered. Tenten gulped.

"Oh I'd prefer the both of you," he grinned. "At my apartment? I'll take you there, later."

"What time?"

"Try eight. Meet me at the bar, ok? "

Tenten spent her time nervously getting ready, which was more difficult when Temari had other things to attend to. She left Tenten some supplies and clothes. Neji was deemed surrogate Temari. Like he knew anything about this crap.

He managed to apply her makeup neatly, and she blended the stuff a bit afterwards, smoothing out the look of her face. Neji had skilled hands, thank the gods, so doing her hair was not as difficult as they thought. They left it down, but she made Neji curl it. Then the outfit. Tenten looked over the selection Temari brought.

"Which set of lingerie should we choose?" she asked, glancing over the lacy black, frilly pink, and sheer red varieties. Neji pretended that it was him she was picking out underwear for.

"Black. It suits your… skin tone." He finished, though Tenten bought what he thought was a lame excuse. She pulled the panties on under her towel, and turned away from Neji to hook the strapless bra. Tenten hefted her breasts and tugged at the underwire before moving on. It reminded him of two nights ago, when she had done the same motion…

"—or tights?"

"Excuse me?" Neji asked.

"Stockings, bare legs, or tights?" she repeated, gesturing to the black hosiery.

"Bare legs," he answered, almost growling at the mere suggestion of the idea.

"Ok, last one. Which dress?"

Where to start? The first was a little red slip of a thing, meant to hang from her hips and bounce on her curves. The second was a tight black tube. That was all he could say about it. The third was the standard little black dress, slinky and very sexy. Neji nearly purred aloud at the thought of her in that little satin number.

"The, uh, third one from the right."

Tenten held it up, realizing that it was backless. One slender eyebrow cocked in question. Moving to the mirror beside her bed, Tenten stepped into it, hoisting the halter-style straps up around her shoulders.

"Will you tie me?" she asked. He nodded, stepping behind her. Neji finished the neat little knot with a brief bow, making sure that it could come off. Not too easily, of course. That would be his revenge. Neji unhooked her bra, pulling it off. He pretended to adjust the fit of the dress while sliding a hand along her bare back. Neji tugged gently on the hem of her skirt, pulling it down just a bit. His hands continued down her legs as he kneeled, looking at her expression in the mirror.

"Shoes?" he asked gently, cupping her calf. She nodded.

"The black ones."

Neji reached over to fetch them. Simple black pumps. He slipped them over her feet, and stood. Handing her the bra, he said

"It would have shown because of the backless…"

"I know, thank you. I forgot…"

Neji rested his head on the back of her neck, buried in the fragrance of her hair.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. Do only what is necessary."

"Neji," she breathed. He placed one small kiss on her nape, and she shivered. "I'll try to keep things slow. I might be able to escape before it gets too heavy."

"Thank you." He whispered, though his voice throughout this conversation remained characteristic. The tone was noncommittal. Tenten knew better.

"I have to go. Watch over… the situation?" 'And me' she didn't say. But Neji knew.

"Sure. Remember, we still need to know where he's getting his product. We're making good progress. Tsunade expected this to take a month. It's hardly been a week. Be careful."

Tenten nodded, leaning into his touch for a moment. She had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but was uncertain. She had already turned to face him, her face tilted up wards. He leaned down slightly to accommodate her, but Tenten hesitated. Her lips were nearly touching his as she said

"I will."

And she was gone. Neji felt very cold, but followed her lead and left the building.

Neji watched from a rooftop as the girl walked out of the bar on his arm. Tenten had been careful to watch her drink and to order just one. That, and Neji had been very attentive. She feigned laughter as he leered, eyes sliding everywhere but her face. Neji would love taking him out at the end of this mission. Presently, he gritted his teeth.

They walked to an apartment building not far from the bar, and he unlocked the door hastily. Neji activated his kekkei genkai quickly, following the figures with his eyes.

Tenten set her shoes by the door, stretching languidly. Karada looked hungrily at her figure in that black satin. She gave him a little smile, her lips a delicious crimson. Without another word, he kissed her. Tenten gave a little shriek, but relaxed herself forcefully. It was Neji if she closed her eyes. That was what kept her tolerant of his advances. Neji, meanwhile, used his henge to become a voluptuous young woman, and along with Hinata, snuck inside. They headed to the bedroom to ruffle through the drawers for any documents. Tenten's job was to keep him occupied in the main room. If they did make it to the bedroom, Hinata and Neji would have an excuse to be there; Karada wouldn't complain, they knew. Soon enough, they heard Tenten giggle forcedly. She was coming down the hall. Hinata shoved the drawers back in place while Neji sat down on the bed. Tenten stumbled through the door, her halter close to untied. The elder Hyuuga was glad he had tied it so tight now. Karada grinned horribly at the sight of the three girls. Neji smiled painfully at Tenten while looking at the man. She understood, and a message was in her eyes: I'm sorry. Save me.

She silently pleaded and apologized until Neji, in all his feminine glory, pulled her close enough to kiss her. To them it was sanctuary, but it served their purpose wonderfully. Karada was getting his girl-on-girl action. Each ninja began to try to figure out how they could get a look at those documents. Hinata had found them, but there was no time to read them. She couldn't activate her bloodline limit here…

Tenten, still in Neji's embrace, pulled away long enough to say something to Karada.

"You should freshen up, babe… give us a little time…"

He grinned, happy to oblige the lovely ladies.

"Be back in a few," he said, disappearing into the bathroom. Hinata dashed to the drawer, quickly reading over each bit of important text.

"These are transaction records and letters of thanks addressed to an accomplice. He must be supplying Karada with mineral sands. It's a code name, but there is a plan for the next transaction, this Saturday. That's tomorrow…"

Tenten, who had just finished scribbling a note, opened the window.

"Let's bail. I gave him a good excuse." Neji peeked over at the note before leaving and smirked, assuming the note referred to his feminine identity.

_See you when we see you, baby. Jineko passed out. What a lush! _

_XXX Ten and Hina_

All three Ninja were completely exhausted that night, emotionally more than physically. Dealing with that man took much control. Hinata ended up under medical watch that night… again. It was a different cause, however. She was struck by a senbon on the way back, and ended up with mild poisoning. It was nothing the Suna medical squad couldn't handle, but she would still be out for the night. This meant that somehow, they had been discovered. Kankurou said that it was a warning, and figured that Karada had another guardian.

Neji was tense. He needed some way to work out the intense protective urges he had encountered. He refused to call it jealousy. That man was intolerable! Drugging his teammates, making inappropriate comments and advances towards his friend and cousin, and not to mention his horrible track record… And now his little minion, whoever it is, had attacked them.

Worse now, Tenten was staring intently at the hem of her dress, frozen in time. He looked on with a horrible dread, as though what was to be discovered would scar them both. A quicksilver tear fell onto the satin, rolling off and splashing onto the sand floor. Neji approached a bit too quickly, and caught sight of the drying abomination on the fabric between her shaking hands. Part of it had fallen on her thigh as well, a horrible brand. Tenten was silent, quivering, withholding for his sake. Neji was enraged, quivering, withholding for her sake. That man was intolerable.

She fell asleep on his bed that night, consumed by his possessive embrace. He had helped her out of the dress, feeling nearly heartbroken at her defeated posture in lacy undergarments. He gave her some of his clothes and took a washcloth to the substance on her thigh, but felt that so little could do nothing to erase the metaphorical brand. Tears fell briefly again, and he kissed her, though it seemed such a horrible thing to do. Tenten slid from the bed, into his arms. Neji held her through the sudden storm, sympathetic in lieu of enraged. Tenten asked him softly if she could stay. He couldn't deny her for the world at that moment. Tomorrow was another day towards home.

Complications had arisen with Hinata; she would be incapacitated for another day or so. Neji suggested that he and Kankurou should oversee the meeting, leaving Tenten to rest. She protested at first, but when Neji met her gaze with his melting stare, pleading, she consented. It didn't take more than an hour, and Neji announced with concealed joy that they had assassinated Karada. Kankurou looked mildly ill at the comment, but said nothing. Tenten asked if there was anything left to do. Neji reminded her of the accomplice that attacked Hinata. That still remained. Gaara informed them in the same day that the attack was irrelevant to the case, and that technically, the mission was over. Kankurou promised to deliver Hinata when she was ready, and released Neji and Tenten. They stayed for one last night, finally enjoying the mystical aspects of Suna.

Now, sitting on the earthen roof of the building, they watched the light diminish over the cliff. It was truly beautiful here. Nights in the desert were breezy and cool, and smelt of spices and sand.

"Tenten." Neji said, as though calling her to his side during a field battle. Casual, cold. She turned to look at him. "I've always held… a form of affection for you."

Tenten smiled, knowing that all that needed to be said had been said.

"I love you too."

Neji flashed her a genuine smile, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her fingers slipped between his, and he squeezed her hand gently. Tomorrow was another day towards home.

They had difficulties parting at the gates of Konoha, and after some time, elected not to. Neji led Tenten to her apartment, speaking only to ask about her spare key. They took their sweet time getting settled, Tenten unpacking, Neji unwinding as much as he would permit himself to. When every idle activity had been completed, a companionable silence settled, and a sense of expectation. Neither had been talkative anyway, but now they wondered where things would head. It progressed when Tenten wiped fruitlessly at a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Neji leaped at the opportunity.

"Let's get cleaned up."

He ran a bath for the two of them, letting Tenten try to figure out his exact intent on her own. She wouldn't ask, naturally, because the answer was obvious to him, no matter what it was. When she finally worked up the nerve to ask, he kissed her briefly. Tenten stared shortly, disbelief in her eyes. Neji grew concerned until she smiled, eyes fluttering down for a moment. He smiled back slightly, removing his forehead protector, then hers, baring for her eyes the curse mark. Sadness showed in her expression as she lifted her hand to his cheek. "It's okay." He whispered, stepping closer. Her hair tumbled down moments later, flowing over her shoulders. Tenten unwrapped the bandages above his seal, baring his forehead completely. They kissed once more, lingering for a moment. Neji unbuttoned the frog knots of Tenten's white shirt, sliding from her shoulders. She removed the bandages covering her torso while Neji unfastened his robes. Minutes later, all eyes downcast out of respect, they both hesitated at the last layers of clothing. He looked up briefly, realizing that Tenten's bandages served the purpose of a bra. She flushed. Neji moved closer, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of her panties. With one swift motion, he freed her body from them. He gave her a reassuring smile. Tenten pushed his boxers off as a reply.

The bath water rose as the pair slipped in, their cares melting away with the delicious heat. Neji wetted a washcloth to lather, and began tracing lacy trails of soap over Tenten's shoulders. His arm encircled her to wash her back, and she giggled. One strong hand pushed her gently back, bidding her to lean against the slanted tub wall. He pulled her leg from the water, cupping her calf, kissing her knee, and rubbed at the spot where her sweet skin had been tainted by Karada, though gently. Neji leaned forward over her, her leg falling over his shoulder. He doted kisses on her neck, her jaw, his hands stroking a leg or the soft skin of her waist. Very suddenly, she moaned fiercely, her body convulsing. Neji frowned in confusion until he realized what had elicited her reaction. Blushing as much as a Hyuuga could, he shifted his hips so that he would not contact her in such a way again.

"Neji…" she whimpered, head back. He felt a surge of arousal.

"Do you really want it?" he asked, not intending to sound as erotic as he did. Tenten was at a loss for words. "Let's finish bathing first." He answered for her.

They managed to clean themselves up after a time, but not without a few giggles here and there. Neji lifted her from the tub, placing her on the floor just long enough to get a towel for each of them. Laying her down on the bed, he ravaged her with kisses.

"Mm, Neji," she moaned softly. He paused by her ear.

"Listen, Tenten. I need to drop off a few things at the Hyuuga compound," he whispered, his lips brushing against her skin. "And file our mission report. It won't take a minute, but I need to do it today. I promise I'll be back."

She frowned, but consented. Neji kissed her once more before dressing. It was, as he promised, only a few minutes. Tenten's hair was still wet from the bath, in fact.

He entered the room carefully, fearing she had fallen asleep. On the contrary, she was naked beneath the sheets, arms crossed over her breasts. Neji smiled, shutting the door. Tenten seemed to relax as he knelt at the foot of the bed, one hand stroking her calf over the fabric. She was trembling. Neji rested his head near her feet, peering up at her, an open, honest stare. She would be treasured this night.

The mute exchange helped to calm her, and Neji continued his approach as though she were a bird, flighty and frightened. Tenten could tell by the slight swirl of uncertainty in his eyes that Neji was still truly the bird. It endeared her to him, and she felt like pulling him close and just embracing. But she remained still, waiting for the little bird to approach her, trying to appeal and to save a bit of himself if she would reject him now. Silly boy; silly bird. His lithe form, now akin to a panther or a cat, was crawling up onto the foot of the bed, little sudden touches of his knees or hands sending shocks where they brushed her legs through fabric. The weight of his body came to rest on her gradually, as Neji took a moment to just be with her. Tenten found the heavy warmth reassuring and comfortable, as though she could fall asleep beneath him. With any luck, she intended to tonight. She realized that it was not necessarily sex that she craved; it was intimacy. Neji was intent on providing both.

They kissed, still curious and new in the act, but it lingered. He teased her lips, drawing them in small circles as Neji fueled her need. Tenten followed his sweet mouth helplessly, wanting nothing more than that. He met her soon after, fervent and wanton. She reciprocated the same needs. His hand dragged the sheet from her body, eyes questing for some kind of permission.

It fluttered to the carpet moments later. Tenten had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but her nude form in the moonlight set the bar high. Neji's robes fell atop the forgotten sheet, and skin met skin. Breathless for several moments, Tenten wanted him closer, impossibly so. But he obliged her, relishing the sensation himself. His form slid down, with a whisk of skin on skin, until firm shoulders met the backs of her thighs. Neji's strong hands lifted her knees, tenting her legs as he looked to her, questing. Her eyes widened a fraction at his proposal, but she did nothing to discourage him.

Here it was; the next step.


End file.
